Mates
by SinfullxxDesire
Summary: Draco Malfoy has just come into his inheritance and is on the search of his mate.Once he has them he hopes they will impress Lord Voldomort and his father....what will happen. slash,mpreg RR


_**Mates**_

_**Ch. 1**_

**_  
_**"Now son you have now come into your inheritance do you know what that means" a man with a deep elegant voice.  
"Yes father, I am to find my mate" came a similar voice, but not as deep, but it was just as elegant.  
"And once you find her you shall take her to our lord and she shall be marked and serve him loyally, and you shall reseve it as well" the man said again.  
"Yes father" the boy said and turned to walk out of the study.

The mans name was Lucius Malfoy and he is a vampire and the right hand man to a cruel and vile man called Lord Voldomort. He had a wife named Narcissa Malfoy; she was a veela, and Lucius's soul mate. The boy, was none other than the Malfoy heir name, Draco Malfoy. He was cunning, strong and gorgeous, everyone in his family had the platinum blond hair, pale skin, and silver/blue eyes, but since he was half vampire and half veela he had inherited beauty and skills from both his parents. Draco like his father and mother had long platinum blonde hair, his was the longest and it reached down past his but. He had large black wing signifying his dominance, the pale skin his parents had, fangs that were slightly larger than his parents since veela and vampires both had them him being both they were slightly larger. He had a more muscular body with a slight curve to him, but his mate would have more feminine features then him.

Draco walked down the hall of the huge castle in which he lived his whole life. His father was a king and yet he bowed down to a vicious lord named Voldomort that wanted to rule the world and everyone that didn't do as he said and wanted would be killed. Voldomort was a vampire that went mad after his soul mate was murdered the night after there bonding.

Draco was to leave the castle for the first time in a long time to find his mate as quick as possible. So as not to anger Voldomort because his father or he would be punished and it was not fun being in the dungeons of Riddle castle. Not even Malfoy castle was a bad and Draco had seen a person tortured to death in that place by Voldomort himself so he would know what would happen if he fail, or disobeyed his lord.  
So here he was now waiting in the carriage that would take him from place to place in the search of his mate. It was going to be a long journey so he going to have to stay in the castles of his family's followers until he found her and then he would take her back to his home after the bonding was complete.

As soon as his luggage was loaded up, the carriage pulled off with a smack of a whip from the driver. Draco sat there quietly watching as the trees went by and he watched the towns people washing there clothing in the pond and hanging it on trees to dry. It was sad really, watching the poor wash their rags they called clothing, never knowing how it was to live like royalty. The thought made Draco smile to know just how privileged he was and even if he had to serve a crazy mad man he was still better off then the people he saw out there.  
As the ride went on he never got a single twinge in his heart or the sweet smell of his mate and it made him sigh as he saw his Aunts castle come into view. It was large and dark like the Malfoy's, but his Aunt Bella, which was her nickname, was not as rich and her castle was not quite as big. They had been riding for hours and still Draco had not felt his mate or smelt her, he then knew it was going to be harder than he thought it would be. The carriage pulled to a stop as the large door was lowered over the mote surrounding it to let them in. Once inside they were greeted my Lord and Lady Lastrange, his aunt and uncle.  
"Draco darling it has been ages" Bellatrix said as she walked over and hugged him as he got out. He was a lot taller than her, reaching 6'4" was while she was only 5'7". Her husband was a man who didn't talk much in less it was about ruling over his land, and he didn't really like his wife's family. He stayed back and said nothing while his wife took Draco inside speaking happily.  
"yes you are right, it has been a long time and I thank you for taking me in to your home wile I search for my mate" Draco said smiling as they walked in.  
"yes …yes, you know I would do anything to help you, now it is late and I know you are tired so I will take you to your room wile your driver brings in your things" She said and walked up the stairs to a room and opened the door. "if you need anything ask Marilee" she said and walked away.  
Draco walked into the room and smiled. It was decorated in dark blue and black. The bed was huge, the blanket he knew were black satin and silk as he lay down. He was extreamly tired and went to sleep almost instantly. He dreamed of a beautiful creature with long black flowing hair, bright green eyes, pale skin, lush full rosy lips, long eye lashes and a beautiful curved body. The wings she had were large and white, with some green feathers threw out them showing she was submissive. She smiled at Draco in the dream, showing the slight point of fangs and his and his heart melted under it, this was his mate and he knew it. She was beautiful, and he knew that the lord would approve and so would his father. Now all he had to do is find her and claim her as his own, and that was going to be the hard part.


End file.
